


finding balance

by burnthesocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), and some guidance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Markus is lost and seeks guidance from his closest friend, Simon.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	finding balance

One thing Markus was learning as things became easier was that life was all about balance. It was something Carl would ramble about at times, but even while Markus did listen, he never really applied it to his own life. Maybe it was because he didn’t consider himself living until he’d deviated, and since then he didn’t see Carl nearly as often. 

Since things slowly became calm and their rights were finally won, the words weighed on Markus’ mind. What kind of balance he had to achieve to feel fulfilled, and if Carl ever managed to find that balance. Carl seemed happy- at least, Markus would like to think so- so maybe he did achieve that balance.

Markus was far too busy to leave New Jericho and visit Carl about it, but he knew someone that he could bring it up with.

“Simon?” Markus asked, knocking on the door of the revamped sunroom. It was a place Simon seemed to enjoy spending his time, often found scrawling in a notebook Markus could never bring himself to ask about. It seemed too personal.

“Come in,” came Simon’s voice from the other side of the door. Markus slowly opened it to see Simon where he usually sat against the window, notebook, and pen in his lap, LED a serene blue. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Markus said, closing the door behind him and sitting opposite Simon on the windowsill. “I just want to talk to you.”

“About what?” Simon’s full attention was on Markus now and it made Markus unnecessarily nervous. His thirium pump fluttered when Simon’s eyes met his and he looked out the window, a failed attempt at casualty.

“I don’t know,” Markus sighed. “Life.”

“Quite the topic,” Simon laughed and Markus’ face flushed slightly at the sound. “What exactly about life? Your LED has been processing since you came in.” Simon leaned forward and tapped the yellow LED pointedly, watching with awe as Markus’ skin subconsciously receded. No information was shared, but it was an intimate moment all the same. “There has to be something on your mind,” Simon finished, pulling his hand away, despite seeming hesitant to do so.

“It’s something Carl used to say often,” Markus explained. “Life is all about balance. Does it have any meaning to you?”

“Well,” Simon began, though he didn’t speak again for several minutes, clearly giving it thought. Markus didn’t say anything, but he appreciated that Simon bothered to think about it at all. “We often have to go out and debate with… less than kind people, just to have the same freedoms they have, right?”

“Right,” Markus said, though he didn’t know where Simon was going with this. His LED still spun bright yellow.

“Then, at the same time, we have time to… relax. Like what we’re doing now,” Simon said, gesturing to the two of them on the windowsill in the pale sunlight. “It’s balanced.”

“I don’t know if I understand,” Markus admitted, looking back up at Simon. He watched Simon’s features become less harsh as the sun was covered by a cloud. 

“I can find another example,” Simon said patiently, running a hand through his hair. It was longer than he’d had it months back, during the revolution. He’d decided slightly longer hair suited him better and Markus agreed. It was somewhat messier but relatively tidy and soft. It looked good on him. “Balance doesn’t always take the same form. It can be hard to really understand- it’s not exactly something we can see.” Simon tapped under his eye. “Or touch.” Simon reached out, placing his hand gently against Markus’ that was on his side.

“I don’t see what you’re getting at,” Markus said. His hand twitched under Simon’s and those blue eyes darted towards it. Markus kept his eyes on Simon’s face and was rewarded, watching his mouth upturn in a small smile before falling.

“I think we’re a good example of balance,” Simon said quietly, and it looked like it was what he’d been meaning to say the entire time. Markus’ eyebrows furrowed. “We take time to ourselves, but we come to each other when it’s needed.”

“Hm,” Markus hummed. He cautiously interlaced his fingers with Simon’s, watching him blush and his LED flash blue. Markus looked down at their hands and smiled. Maybe he was overcomplicating it. “I think I get what you mean.”

“Do you?” Simon asked, and when Markus looked back up at him, his eyes were intense and probing. Markus swallowed, a human-like mannerism that was hardly necessary.

“Maybe,” Markus mumbled, hardly managing to keep eye contact with Simon’s piercing gaze. “Show me?” 

Markus had expected Simon to maybe interface, show him what he was thinking. Instead, he leaned in and caught Markus in a kiss. Markus startled. It was the last thing that he’d expected, even if it was what he’d wanted when he asked Simon to ‘show him’. He quickly reciprocated the affection, though, his mind not taking as long as a human's would to process the action. He pressed his lips to Simon’s with a little more pressure and Simon squeezed his hand, his other arm coming up to let his hand cup the nape of Markus’ neck to keep him there. They pulled away seconds later, and both were breathless despite not needing breath at all.

Markus kept their foreheads together, equally smitten smiles on their faces, and realized he had been overcomplicating it; he’d had his balance this whole time, right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated and keep me going. thank you for reading. <3


End file.
